The Village has Spoken
At the beginning of the story Shirokaze Fuyutama and his clansmen Doriyaku, who just were promoted to chunin, are fleeing their country for a crime they didn't commit. The Escape Doriyaku rushing across the waste land. "Why do the blame us for them murders" Doaku closes in on the forest ahead. "Probably because of the grudge most of the nobles have against the Fuyutama," Shirokaze states stepping out from behind a tree. "This is bulls***!, Damn it hear come the ANBU. Lets move" Doaku shoots through the forest. "Not so fast," shouts Shirokaze as he throws several shuriken into the ground in front of Doriyaku. "You're not going anywhere." "If we fight them, we well most likely kill all of them" Doaku stats unsheathing his dagger. "You misunderstand...I'm going to bring you in as part of a plea deal to clear my name." Shirokaze responds. "All I have to do is hold you here long enough for the ANBU to arrest you, and I'll be back on top." "Your a foul! This is not a time for your hatred to get in the way!" Doaku explains has the ANBU draw nearer. "Lets move!" Doaku dashes deeper in the woods. After a while of running a shadowy figure can be seen in a tree in front of Doriyaku, who is being followed by Shirokaze. "What is the meaning of this?" says a familiar voice in the tree. "We should kill him." says Shirokaze. "You don't want to waste more time do ya?" The figure scoffs, "Is this some kind of stupid joke, you know we don't have time for that Doaku." "Who are you and what is your purpose for being heard!" Doaku says stopping in the shadows of another tree. "I have no time... Move out of my way" At that moment wires fly out from the shadows binding Shirokaze's neck while the figure jumps back over a branch, and onto the ground, effectively hanging Shiro. The young shinobi squirms and chokes out "Save me!" The figure is still shrouded by the tree holding the opposite end of the wire with one hand. "Hmm" "I guess the ANBU will find you" Doaku says as he shoots pass the two. Just as Doaku moves behind a tree a large stone rabbit burst out of a bush. bond for the figure. As a number of shuriken cut through the wires. "Shiro lets rock!" Doaku can be heard from behind a tree in distance. Just as the stone rabbit is about to hit the figure the the apparent Shiro hits the ground and with a cloud of smoke becomes a passed out Kyoukoku genin. The figure spins around just in time and destroys the rabbit with a lightning charged kunai, which he then throws near Doaku. "Yo...are you serious?" The figure states as he steps out of the shadows revealing himself to be the real Shirokaze. "Are we not allowed to have fun with people anymore? Just have to better the crap out of them right away?" Doaku laughs "I didn't think you would get the zodiac for a second there." Shirokaze sighs as he catches up to Doaku, "If that was an ANBU, we would have been in trouble. Also, do you have a plan of where we will go?" Shiro states while he dashes through the woods, watching out for pursuers. "No plan, I guess we should head north though the Fire Country. It would be harder to track us in the snowy lands. Stay out of major cities and find away to clear our names." Doaku states. "From there we shall travel with the wind" "If you say so," replies Shiro who quickens his pace and takes the lead. "I want to get out of the country by nightfall." "I can't agree more" Doaku increases just behind Shiro."But we should stay in the forest tonight, and we are going to need warmer cloths if he head north." "Okay, but we will need to find a village with no ninja, so we can get some supplies and a place to stay for the night." Shiro explains. "I believe I now of a place along the border of the Fire Country. We must hurry tho" Doaku mutters. The two of them jump off into the forest heading for a village. Once upon a village dreary As the sunsets the two young Fuyutama come upon a village. "This is the village I spoke of" Doaku say jumping out of the tress onto the road leading into the village. "We must not go in as ninja" Doriyaku walks over to a bush and removes his head band and hides it under the bush. "Good idea..." Shiro states as a silver serpent comes out of his wrist. "Hold on to these for me," instructs Shiro as the serpent swallows his headband and weapon pouch before retracting into the tattoo on his wrist. "So...who and what are we posing as if we are asked?" "Well lets see..."Doaku thinks for a few seconds "How about hunters northbound?" "Works for me...Henge!" Shiro replies as he transforms his the appearance of his clothes to look like a wandering hunter equipped with a dirty straw hat. He then transforms his ninjato into a walking stick and begins to walk toward the town. "Let's go before we start looking suspicious." "Henge!" Doaku transforms into clothes much like Shiro's. On his back a large bow and a few arrows. He follows Shiro inside. "I guess we should find a place to bed down for the night? What do you say?" "You find a place...I'm going to scout out a somewhere to get some supplies," says Shiro walking off down an adjacent path. As Doaku walks down the side walk he notices a clothing shop "We may be able to get warmer cloths there. It looks closed already for today" ''Just a few buildings down he finds an Inn. He crosses the street and enters. "Hello, young sir...what brings you here?" A older man says from behind a counter. The smell inside of the building reminds Doaku of a homemade stew that he had during one of his first missions. "I've traveled here with a friend of mine, and we wish to rent a room with two beds to stay for the night?" Doaku says walking over to the counter. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to "rent" a room," says the innkeeper. "If I make any money I have to report it to the bloody ninja...but if you can not trash the place and be out just after sunrise, I can let you "stay" here". "Then I believe we can make a deal. We shall be out by sunrise room left just like it was" Doaku says offering his hand in a shake. Doaku and the Innkeeper seal the deal. Doaku drops a few things off in the room and heads out to look for Shiro." After a few minutes of wandering Doaku sees Shiro approaching him carrying two large backpacks, full of supplies. "I have everything but the clothes, which we will get later tonight," explains Shiro while tossing one of the bags to Doaku. "And don't worry about the money...I have it taken care of." "Did you steal this stuff, cause I found the clothes store." Doaku says pointing down a street. "I got us a place to stay as well, but they seem to dislike ninja, and don't worry about the money...its all good." Shiro sighs, "This stuff...I didn't steal, it was gift. As for the clothes, I heard they are going to be airing out the store in the middle of the night...so I thought I would relieve them of some of their merchandise." Shiro begins to walk toward the inn. "Sounds like a plan to me, plus Kaijin gave me this Shadow step technique scroll so when its airing out we can move a little easier" Doriyaku pulls 2 scrolls out of a leg pocket. As the two of them enter their room. "You know that technique should be forbidden," Shiro asks as he closes the door and lays the backpack on his bed, "Do you have any experience in that realm?" "I know what Kaijin showed me during the year and half I trained with him" Doaku explains while putting his hands on the back of his head as he falls and lays on his bed. "I know enough to get us into the store and out again" "Alright," says Shiro as he walks over to the window and peers out suspiciously. "I wish it was time to leave, this place makes me uncomfortable." He walks back over to the bed and reverts the walking stick into his sword and unsheaths it. He angles the blade and stares down its edge intently. "What is it that makes you so on edge?" Doaku sits up and reverts the bow to his dagger. "Did you see something weird?" "Well, when I was walking around the village...I noticed a chakra disturbance somewhere around here." Shiro states while resheathing his ninjato. "Just now it felt like someone was just outside the window...but I don't know..." "The Innkeeper said I couldn't pay him or he would have to report it to some ninja" Doaku get a slight worried face "Do you think they know who we are?" "I don't think they are from Kyoukoku...but the real question is---" At that moment the sound of a yelling woman interrupts Shiro. He walks over to the window and looks out. "Well that can't be good..." "Do you see anything Shiro!" Doaku begins walk over to the window. "I had no idea that cannibalism was still popular," Shiro jests as Doaku looks out the window to see a man with his head shoved into another man's chest cavity devouring his flesh as woman runs down the street screaming. ''"Is that a F***ing zombie!?" Doaku bust through the window landing beside Shiro as he runs out the front door. "Dude no joke I think that's a zombie, so don't get bit or scratched." "That would probably be best..." Shiro replies. "So...I guess we should really find out if he is." "Yo! Are you a zombie." Shiro shouts while holding back a laugh. "I guess we could cut off his limbs and find out." "OMG dude!!! You have to cut of his head" Doaku smirks alittle. "I think he..it...that zombie thing is about done." The zombie pulls itself up from the body and turns over to the Fuyutama and begins to limp towards them. "Umm...sir, I'm going to have ask you not to attempt to eat me," Shiro says as he zombie moves closer. "Sir! I'll cut your head--" at that moment the zombie steps into a trap that flips him upside down and hangs him by his foot from a overhanging pole. "...or you could fall into my trap." "Well I can say one thing about zombies the movies forgot." Doaku looks at Shiro "Zombie are stupid" Shirokaze activates his Sharingan and stares at the zombie. "This guy definitely isn't human anymore...his chakra flow has stagnant," Shiro states, "Plus he has a whole through the middle of his heart." The zombie rotates while trying to swing towards the two revealing a hole just like Shiro said. "See?" "I want to poke it" Doaku performs the Monkey hand seal and changes his dagger to a bow staff. "This is like Operation, don't touch the sides" Doaku laughs a bit and smiles as he pokes his staff into the hole. "Huh...I thought that someone would have responded to--''" Once again Shiro spins around this time staring into the front of the inn. He pulls his sword off his back and rushes into the inn. "Wait here Doaku!" After Shiro has disappeared into the inn the sound of shuffling feet and moaning can be heard and the dead man on the ground pulls himself up. "Wow that was fast one minute and thirteen seconds to convert" Doaku performs Rabbit just then a stone rabbit forms and tackles the now zombified man, knocking his head off. Just then Doaku steps to the right as a zombie woman lunges past him tripping and falling on the ground. More zombies begin moving towards the commotion that is Doaku... Zombie Apocalypse In the back of the inn where it looked like food was prepared Shirokaze creeps under a flickering light, ninjato in hand. "''Where is he?" Shiro thinks to himself as he scans the room with his doujutsu. Just then a slamming noise is heard so Shiro ducks behind a counter. As he slowly looks around the edge he sees two zombie, what look like a cook and waitress eating the innkeeper. Shiro senses something and looks up a flight of stairs across the way. Waiting for the opportunity to move, Shiro rushes into the stairwell and slowly moves up the stairs. "SHIRO GET YOUR A** OUT HERE" Doaku yells into the inn as he hit three zombies on the back of the neck frying their brain connections. Just then two zombies rush out of the Inn. "Rat!" a wall of water shoots up knocking the tweo zombie back along with a third one. "Rabbit!" Doaku repeats over and over as the rabbits take out the seeming endless hoard of zombies knees braking the bones making it hard from them to reach Doaku. More zombies come and more zombies fry. "Shiro needs to hurry the damn up"